


Eros & Agape

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Very erotic one shots.1 -He was flattering as he looked at him, with those yellow irises wandering over his body, in a sinful way, leading him to blush blush.2- It didn't take Crolwley long to realise that the parties had pleasantly reversed. He the poor victim and Aziraphale the one who provoked him. The little angel had taken a liking to it from what he saw.3 - The demon had to blink several times before he metabolized his words. He didn't even look at him, he was kidnapped by that... that Decameron! Seriously, he was into that crap?!"Assssiraphale..." hissed threateningly. "Put that book down."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> The stoy is also in account "Love An Death" on EFP Fanfiction

The purity of feeling comes from the darkness of the erotic impulse."  
[Vito Mancuso]

Over the centuries, Aziraphale had travelled the world a lot. You could say you knew him well, in that mix of different cultures, traditions and dialects.  
He had been a great traveler, he had to admit it, but very often he didn't do it for the tasks Gabriel gave him or for pleasure, no. He wanted, he always hoped to see in that new city the vermilion hair of the supernatural being who had stolen his heart and intellect.  
Crowley had been the angel's one true love, and for a long time, too long he said, he had forced himself to stay away from him for the greater good.  
He finally opened his eyes, realizing that they were part of their faction, no one else.   
After the Apocalypse, many things had changed. They were no longer just friends, but companions. Could you call it that?  
Well, there had been kissing, lots of kissing actually, but Aziraphale wasn't ready to take that very important step yet and Crowley was waiting for it. He'd decided not to run anymore.  
They lived together in a cottage just outside London, with a garden where the demon could cultivate his passion for gardening and the angel for... the sun.   
She had discovered that her diaphanous skin reflected in the spring sun, as well as a slight pinkish tint, which her partner greatly appreciated.  
He was flattering as he looked at him, with those yellow irises wandering over his body, in a sinful way, leading him to blush blush.  
"Crowley, dear..." he got up from the deckchair, embarrassed. Crowley was motionless with the spade in his hand, staring at him bewitched.  
"Yes, angel?"  
"N-Not... nothing" he sighed. He smoothed his light-colored pants, touching his sweat-shiny forehead. "I'm going to take a shower, see you later."  
He saw him lay the tool badly on the ground and reach it in great stride.   
"Alright Asssiraphale" hissed, making him tremble "See you later", cancelled the distance, kissing him. At first it was a sweet kiss, but then it became more pushed, not just a touch of lips, but a sweet battle of tongues.  
"O-Okay, I'm going now," stammered the angel, taking a step back, hot for both the sun and that little lustful gesture.  
Crowley smiled, putting on his sunglasses. He had no reason not to wear them now.

Aziraphale took the bathrobe and changed clothes, closing the bathroom door behind him.   
It was particularly difficult to resist the attacks of that demon, and his willpower was becoming weaker and weaker. He could feel how she responded to his kisses, to his embraces, to simple touches given by those thin but very delicate hands.  
He loved Crowley very much and also that feminine side he knew how to show off, strutting his stuff.  
He took his clothes off, got in the shower. The lukewarm water soaked his boiling skin, making him sigh. Moving in together had been a brilliant idea on both their part; he kept working in the library, but going back to their house in the evening, eating together, well he ate, spending the evening watching films and documentaries, was the best thing he could do. Taken by his thoughts, he didn't hear the click of the door lock or even a slight rustling behind him. Only when he clearly heard the glass door open and collide with Crowley's wet skin did he jump.  
"CROWLEY!" he tried to cover himself, trying not to look down "You're... oh!" he covered his face with his hands, realizing that they were both naked, wet and very, very close together.  
The demon had no problem with either his own or his nakedness. He grabbed Aziraphale's wrists, moving his hands gently away from his face, and it was then that the angel was able to observe him in all his beauty. The water wetted him, made his body shiny, lucid as his eyes were at that moment, golden oceans in which he could have drowned. Inevitably he ended up looking, admiring his lean, dry, but strong body. Shortly afterwards, when Crowley got closer, he clearly felt his erection pressing against his own and this turned out to be a strange, new and not at all unpleasant feeling.  
"Sorry, angel. I just felt like showering with you. May I?" she asked nicely, with that veil of malice that never left her. Crowley was obviously a born tempter, making all his attempts to control himself vain.  
"It's a little late to ask my permission now."  
Without realizing it, he found himself with his back against the marble wall of the shower. He was red in the face, not only because of the hot water, but also because of the embarrassment, as Crowley looked at him as if he wanted to devour him. He was so sure, the way he moved, so comfortable.  
"You're right, but I was afraid you'd say no."  
And saying this, he laid his hands on the wall, trapping it, while the steam enveloped their bodies. Aziraphale could feel his desire to be near him, close to him, to touch him, after all they wanted the same things. He was completely tense and excited. As an angel, in theory he should not have felt excitement, but in truth he was too human not to feel that too.  
"I wouldn't have said no to you," he barely breathed, feeling the clarity fail, he was sure his legs would give way. Crowley approached her gently, he always had a certain regard for her.  
"Oh, so what?" hissed in his ear, biting his earlobe, and then down to his pale neck, on which he began to leave a trail of little bites and kisses. It was deep shivers that Aziraphale began to feel. With his hands, Crowley was wandering all over his body, particularly on his hips and soft bottom. He was sinking his fingers into it, with increasing lust, preventing him from breathing. He began to call out his name as he was literally on fire. He felt so excited that the member had begun to hurt.  
"Crowley... Crowley..." panting, pleading, languishing. He could be so provocative and he didn't even know it. That's what drove him crazy. Crowley moved away, panting.  
"I know you want to wait for the right time. We don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."  
Aziraphale trembled, didn't understand why. He reached out his hands and touched his face, his lips, full of desire, full of desire for him, to have him everywhere on himself, on his body.  
"Even if I wanted to stop... I couldn't..." he admitted. That this was the right time? Crowley had approached him naturally and Aziraphave had reacted just as naturally. He took his face in his hands and approached him, kissing him, impatient and excited. Crowley understood that this was his way of giving him consent and with his eyes closed he let their tongues caress and their lips devour each other, with growing passion, with voracity. They embraced each other and it came naturally to both of them to rub against each other. Crowley, in particular, seemed to dance on him, with the elegance and sensuality typical of a reptile. In their embrace, their respective excitements met and collided, for the angel it was such a magnificent sensation - that of their rubbing members - that they could not resist the urge to bite his neck. Judging by the groan the demon let go, he must have done well. Crowley would spend hours kissing him, but there was more, so much more he wanted to taste. That's why he moved away from his now red lips and just lowered himself, taking one of the angel's two nipples into his mouth.   
"Ah! C-Crowley...!"  
Without so much as a warning, he just devoured it. But he'd let her do it, even forever. Not content, the demon took the other swollen nipple between his fingers, teasing him again and enjoying the sweet sound of his broken breath, his moans. Aziraphale found himself pulling his hair when he felt his nipples so swollen that it hurt. He didn't know - but he could imagine - that Crowley was aiming for something else. And in fact, shortly afterwards, the demon knelt down, letting himself be wet by the jet of water, taking in his hand his erection.  
"I think you'll like this one just as much," he smiled, batted his eyelashes.  
He was fire in hell, red as passion, like the red of his hair and on his hot face. Without further ceremony, Crowley opened his lips and then let his erection slip into his mouth and for Aziraphale it was like falling into oblivion.   
"Oh! Yes!" he moans, stiff and weak, victim of the most carnal and profound pleasure. Crowley began to suck hard, to move his head back and forth. Aziraphale was really well-endowed - not that he ever had any doubts - and it pulsated between his lips. The angel, for his part, was sure that after that time he couldn't do without it any more. Crowley was devouring him, and he just wanted to be devoured.  
"Again...!" he moaned, moving his hips back and forth to support the thrust of his head. Suddenly it was instinctive even to pull his hair, but the demon didn't mind. As he looked up at Aziraphale, he was delighted with her contracted and enjoyable expression.  
He was truly unique. He fell off for a moment, but only to get down on his testicles, which he started sucking and licking. The angel let himself go with another groan, sharper and more intense.  
"Nice, isn't it? I bet you could come just like this."  
Saying this he smiled, continuing to give him pleasure in that way, without stopping masturbating him, this time with his hand. But it wouldn't make him come, oh no. The orgasm would have to come with him and as he wanted it. Aziraphale would have wanted something to hold on to, but in truth there was nothing there, it was just the two of them and the hot water that made everything more erotic.  
"Crowley, please... I... aaah..."  
It had to be on the edge, that's for sure. The demon finally stopped torturing him and got up and kissed him. And when Aziraphale felt his own taste - so sweet - between her lips, she lost her head. He had been left in the lurch a few moments after the orgasm and now he was the victim of an almost animalistic fury, judging by the way he held Crowley, the way he kissed him, bitten him, branded him.  
The demon found himself hissing in pain when he heard the angel bite his neck. Surely the mark would have remained. He found that he worshipped his total loss of control, maybe he'd let him take over one day, but not this time.  
"Azi... Aziraphale... bend over, come on," the demon warmly invited him. Aziraphale had no idea how much pleasure he would take, and that's why he wanted to find out. Shaking from head to foot, he positioned himself at ninety degrees, resting his palms on the wall for more stability. Crowley stroked his back with devotion, then descended to his soft buttocks, caressing the line between them. He just wanted to give him pleasure... to him, to both of them. He caressed his opening, then stuck his finger in and was amazed at how easily he welcomed him.  
"But you look. You're a lot less tight than I expected. So there are two possibilities. Either you slept with someone - and I doubt it, otherwise I would have found out - or you did it on your own. Is that it, you dirty angel?"  
Aziraphale found himself blushing. It was true, when Crowley was gone, he was left alone with himself, exploring his body. And he had discovered various ways of giving himself pleasure, including penetration, but always with his own fingers. Of course, he'd never said anything to Crowley, he'd be too ashamed, but he'd been discovered by now.  
"I-I didn't think you'd notice."  
"You thought wrong, I always notice everything," he said, sticking a second finger, arching it. "And you were wrong. The next time you do something like that, I want to be there, you understand?"  
"Ah! Y-yes!" he whimpered. Of course, with his fingers, it was something else entirely. They went in and out easily, touching his most sensitive points. "Crowley, please! I can't...!"  
Crowley found himself smiling, then lowered himself to kiss his back. So little angelic, it drove him mad. After playing with him for a few more seconds, the demon grabbed his hips and slowly made its way through his warm walls. Aziraphale opened up for him slowly, but surely. The angel closed his eyes, feeling a certain sense of fullness, as well as pleasure. He tried to stay in balance, a very difficult task.  
"Hmm... I... ah... ah... ah!"  
He couldn't even talk anymore. Crowley sighed, relieved, and then began to move firm, but also gentle.  
"You're so deep!" he moaned. "Touch yourself... for me..."  
Aziraphale would have done anything he wanted. With great effort he put his hand on his member and then he began to touch himself. Very often he gave himself pleasure alone, without his partner being able to see him, but in two he was more satisfying. Crowley's thrusts gradually became more and more vigorous, impatient, hitting him in such a sensitive spot that he moaned, screaming with pleasure. And the more the demon pushed, the faster his hand moved.  
"That's it, angel... enjoy it again!"  
Crowley wasn't quiet either. He wasn't quiet at all. Before they knew it, they started moaning in unison, breathing the same way, moving together. They'd both let themselves go, both of them, and put aside any shame or shame.  
"More! Y- beat me!" exclaimed Aziraphale, blushing even more. Did he really say that? Crowley smiled, settling for him and moving faster, in a disorderly and impatient manner.  
"Ah yes... aaaah!"  
With a growl, finally, she let herself go to the long-awaited orgasm and exploded into him, filling him with her liquid pleasure. The feeling of fullness intensified and, by now tired, Azirphale too let go. He burst into his own hand and the dense seed soon mixed with the water. He called out his name, even he did not know how many times, while the spasms caught him and made him wriggle. In fact, he ended up feeling emptied and filled at the same time. Crowley squeezed him, seeing him unsteady.  
"You're all in one piece, aren't you, angel?"  
He does, his butt maybe a little less. He held on with his hand still resting on the wall, holding on.  
"Yes... I think so... Oh, dear. I didn't think... it would end like this."  
"Seriously?"  
Crowley came slowly out of him so they could both pull themselves together.  
"V-good, maybe a little. I wanted to, but you know how thoughtful I am..."  
"Ah yes, thoughtful and not as pure as I thought. You certainly can't fool me." Crowley crossed his arms to his chest, victorious. It had been magnificent and would only be the first of many magnificent times.  
Aziraphale blushed.  
"I let myself go..."  
The demon came close, blocking him against the wall as he had done just before and gave him a sweeter and more tired kiss.  
"Please, then don't stop, never..."


	2. Muffin

Muffin

Living with a demon was a pretty interesting experience. You had to have a great deal of patience but also creativity, leaving aside the fact that a being from the opposite side could always be one step ahead of his own.  
He'd gotten used to it, though, Aziraphale.  
The more time went by, the less he felt slow, behind him, in fact, he felt he was catching up.  
Every action corresponds to a reaction, he had heard somewhere, and for that very often ended up surprising him.  
He had implemented a technique he called the "wow effect", tied to the face that Crowley made whenever he was caught off guard and it seemed to work wonders.  
Thanks to this stratagem they had started to do a lot of activities together, such as gardening, reading and... cooking.  
The latter had turned out to be the field where the angel preferred to fight, not only because food was his deepest temptation - after Crowley of course - but also because admiring the demon at the stove was one of the most exhilarating things in the world.  
Crowley hardly ever ate, except under threat from the angel, so to see him struggling with flour, eggs and milk was a great revenge on his boundless pride.  
That day they had chosen to bake simple cocoa muffins, to the angel's delight.  
《Dear, I'm going to change, I don't want to stain these couture clothes. 》  
《You can do always miracle them after angel, i don't see the problem. 》  
《The problem is they date back to the 1800s, Crowley! I'm not gonna jeopardize their safety just because... you can't bake a cake. 》  
Crowley looked at him raising an eyebrow, opening his mouth and not a word came out. Hell, he was right! He'd always been disinterested in that human field, preferring alcohol to good food. Since they had started cooking together, however, he had begun to appreciate it, thanks above all to the enthusiasm of his angel.  
《And then, I'll wait for you here. It didn't start without you! 》borbottò.  
Aziraphale smiled, running down the corridor 《Non you could do it regardless, dear! "he cried muffled.

It only took the angel a few minutes to change. Meanwhile, Crowley had opened the packet of extra dark chocolate, biting into a piece. He preferred it to milk chocolate, which he loved Aziraphale.  
《Im here dear",he heard the innocent voice of his partner.  
But when he turned around, the piece of chocolate he was carefully chewing went sideways, making him cough violently.  
Aziraphale was wearing an apron. And nothing else.  
For Satan! The constant company of a demon had hurt him! Or well, it depended on the point of view.  
How soft that silly piece of cloth was hiding...  
《Crowley? 》si heard calling, watching the angel barely smile. Bingo. He had done bingo and he had him.  
Crowley tried to stay focused on his face, but it was fucking hard!  
《I'm fine》si shooting 《bel dress", saw him blush.  
《Non I wanted to dirty anything," he excused himself. Oh what a liar, Aziraphale! Did he start lying now? For just cause. He wanted to surprise him, tease him again, and from the look on his face he seemed to have hit the target. 《Cominciamo? 》  
《Let's begin. 》  
They began to weigh the ingredients, to pour the right proportions so that it would be a real sweet and not something inedible.  
He noticed with pleasure that Crowley was really committed to cooking. That commitment had to pay off.  
When he weighed the sugar, he had an idea.  
He picked up the scale and poured the contents, accidentally touching the container and dropping it. All the contents ended up falling to the floor. 《Oh, how careless! Wait, I'll do io》si he lowered himself, grabbing the container and rubbing his face, always unintentionally, on the crotch of Crowley's pants, who saw him stiffen.  
《A-Aziraphale...》 a barely high-pitched whisper.  
Angel 1, demon 0. Satisfied got up. 《Oh excuse me dear, do you want to pour the sugar this time? 》  
Unbelievable, he felt like a tempter. They managed to follow the recipe to the letter, pouring the dough on the baking tray at the end.  
The poor demon seemed psychologically destroyed by that activity.

It didn't take Crolwley long to realise that the parties had pleasantly reversed. He the poor victim and Aziraphale the one who provoked him. The little angel had taken a liking to it from what he saw. Like a clever demon, he threw languid eyes at him, and every movement he made was intended to drive him mad. But Crowley had done well not to give in. He'd helped Aziraphale bake the muffins, but in truth he was now stuck watching him. The angel was tinkering with the baking pan, giving him his back, but obviously his apron didn't cover his behind. On the contrary, he left it exposed, to the delight of his eyes.  
Hell, he'd held out long enough. Aziraphale, who was smug there and getting ready to bake the muffins, suddenly felt a shift in air. And then he felt his lips resting on his neck, making him tremble.  
"Are you giving in already?" he asked, in a broken voice. After all, the situation excited him, too, and it was obvious, if he only looked down at the bump against the fabric of his apron.  
"Give in already? I've lasted too long!" he whispered in his ear, kissing his neck again. "I admit you had a good idea. I wasn't expecting that. Make some portions."  
He reached his hand between his legs, squeezing his erection outstretched and making Aziraphale sigh.  
"But darling, I have to finish up here," he whispered, panting. He just needed to put them in the oven and bake them, but Crowley seemed interested in biting into another sweet guy.  
"Then you'll have to finish it later. Because right now it's you I want to think about."  
He extended another hand, this time on her soft ass, which he palpated with great desire and energy.  
"Ah, see? That's the right way to knead!"  
"But Crowley!" blushed the angel. "I'm not a pastry dough!"  
But the demon forced him to turn around so he could kiss her red lips.  
"What do you mean, no? And to think you smell so much like vanilla."  
And it was true. His angel always had the sweetest scents on him, from cinnamon to chocolate, cotton candy, vanilla as in that case. Aziraphale realized that perhaps she had provoked him enough (and that he had got too excited) and let himself be kissed. Their tongues literally began to devour each other with increasing frenzy, driven by an almost primal instinct. Aziraphale left the pan alone and clung to him.  
"Shall we go to the room?" he whispered, eager to have it inside, above, below him, in every way. But the demon's lips were painted with a mischievous smile.  
"Absolutely not. I'll get you here. Against that table."  
Do it in the kitchen? Actually it would have been the first time, since the places where they always had sex were the bed and at most the shower and the sofa. And the idea was very tempting.  
"Then let me at least get a sist-"  
"You can leave it all like that for me. And this one," he touched his apron with his fingers. "You can keep it, too."  
Oh, yeah. He definitely had a good idea. He let himself be held by Crowley's arms, who pushed him - not too gently - against the table. The angel found himself jerking. There was a sack of flour in the middle, he would have ended up getting completely dirty, but for once he didn't care. Rather, he bothered to undress Crowley, at least a little, he was far too dressed for his taste. She carried her hands under his shirt, taking her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and teasing them. The demon found himself panting in his mouth, that angel learned very quickly, now he understood how and where to touch him. Feeling a hot flush, Crowley took his shirt off with one hand. And then, immediately, he went back to squeezing his flesh between his fingers, lingering particularly between his thighs, soft and biting. Well, actually, Aziraphale was all biteable. Then he lifted his apron, seeing his erection stretched out slightly.  
"Look who's happy to see me," he hissed. Then he caressed his glans with one finger and wetted himself with a wet droplet. His angel must have really liked that. He began to draw invisible circles with his thumb, listening to Aziraphale's sighs, watching his every expression with interest, his lips open, which he had just before studded with kisses.  
"So... so Crowley... I'm excited for you..."  
Words could have a devastating effect during sex, this was one of the many things Aziraphale was learning. The demon descended over the entire length of his sex, shaking hands with his fist and starting to move it.  
"Only for me," said roco, with dilated pupils. "So, tell me, what is it you want?"  
"Y-you... I want you inside me... I want you now," he cried. He had no resistance and it wasn't his fault, it was that infernal creature's.  
"Angel impatient, even more so than me. Turn around now."  
With the excitement of a thousand, just like the beating of his heart, Aziraphale bent over that table, inevitably ending up getting dirty with flour. Meanwhile, Crowley had not for a moment stopped masturbating him.  
It was totally open and exposed to him and it was a wonderful feeling.  
"Shit, angel..." hissed. "You go on, I have to get out of here."  
Half of him was still dressed and his erection was pressing hard against the fabric of his underwear. Aziraphale obeyed, taking the member and touching himself slowly, as if stunned by all the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't see it, but he clearly heard Crowley sighing when he pulled down his pants and boxer shorts, which had become all too uncomfortable. He approached him, caressing his pale back.  
"You picked the right outfit. And I picked the right place."  
He lowered himself and with devotion and desire kissed his thighs first and then climbed up the buttocks, unable to resist the urge to bite them. He did, even more than once. He would be left with the marks. Oh, let them stay. Aziraphale was his.  
"Ah!" he exclaimed sharply. "Do it again!"  
He loved the way Crowley's teeth sank into his skin. Aziraphale was always complaining that he was too fat, but the demon had proved time and again that he appreciated his body. You could always tell by the way he looked at it, touched it and tasted it. The demon didn't let him pray too much, he bit him again, leaving the mark of his teeth. Aziraphale was a bundle of nerves, and he was also so eager. Only a little angelic creature could think of provoking him like that, he was getting so good and Crowley was more and more amazed.  
"You make me lose my head, angel. Or should I say angel I am in name", with his voice broken by pleasure, spanked him, making him jerk. That was a slow torture, to which Aziraphale would always willingly submit. In the meantime, he hadn't stopped touching himself for a moment, faster and faster and caught. But he had to be good, hold back and not come before Crowley gave him what he wanted.  
"Do I turn you on?" he whispered, weakly. Before answering, Crowley slid his hand between his buttocks, inserting his middle finger and twisting it.  
"Hell, yeah. You turn me on all the time. Whatever you do. And I'm pretty sure you do it on purpose all the time to provoke me. I'd say showing up in the kitchen wearing only an apron and playing dumb turned me on enough. Now pay the consequences. In fact, enjoy it," he smiled amusedly as he said. He knew Aziraphale's breathing by heart, whether it was the quietest, as when he was asleep, or the fast and impatient, as when he couldn't wait to be caught.  
The angel closed his eyes, lying against that table. Crowley hadn't even given him time to remove the flour, cocoa powder and all the equipment, but he had to admit it was particularly exciting.  
"I'm... I'm glad you liked it, ha! I do my best!" a high-pitched groan had left him. "Fill me up, please."  
Crowley was surprised at how much his angel was letting go from time to time. This, of course, could only please him.  
"When you beg me, I swear you make me lose control," he said in a lower than normal tone of voice. "I love... I love to bend you to me like this. You're so... submissive... so... mine," his finger came out and finally decided to please him, or rather, to please himself. He was so excited that he almost felt pain. "Because you're mine, aren't you?"  
Crowley crept in with a single movement, as the angel was now wide enough to welcome him without any problems. Aziraphale let out an "oh!" as he stiffened.  
"Y-Yes! Oh, Crowley... take it easy, we'll drop everything," he complained.  
"Easy"? You can't ask me to bang you slow. Besides, I know you like it when I hit you hard!"  
He wasn't wrong. Aziraphale liked to be taken both gently and impetuously. And at that moment, option number two was just right for him. He would have wanted to answer, but before he could, Crowley started moving around, hitting him all the way, making the table move underneath them.  
It was the first time they had sex in the kitchen, I'm sure they would have tried again.  
"Ah! C-Crowley...!" called out his name and thought he was dying when the demon's lips fell on his neck. And not only that. Crowley, in fact, shook his hand as he tried to give himself pleasure, helping him in that erotic and intimate movement.  
"Keep touching yourself like that. I love it... you're... beautiful..." he started whispering in her ear.  
It was flames, fire, passion, lust, everything. And then the demon started moaning with him, moving with him, faster and faster and stronger and deeper and deeper. So much was the eagerness of their movements, that the cocoa packet ended up spilling on the table. But that didn't bother them at all, on the contrary. For Crowley it was pleasant, because the scent of vanilla from Aziraphale mixed with that of cocoa. And because it had gotten dirty, the taste had to be unique, too. Caught up in a rush of excitement, the demon squeezed its golden curls, almost there he pulled and bit his neck, passing his tongue right through them.  
Vanilla and cocoa, absolutely sublime.  
"I... yes... ah... don't stop... yes..." Aziraphale begged him, not even realizing what he was saying, too much involved in that intercourse, stunned by the set of smells, tastes and sensations around him.  
Crowley would have wanted to devour him. And that's exactly what he was doing. When he reached orgasm, he stiffened, biting him again, this time on one shoulder, unable even to calibrate his strength. Aziraphale cried out, out of pain and pleasure and finally freed himself on his own hand, which he splashed several times before stopping. The first seconds after orgasm, as always, were silent, except for their breaths. Crowley liked to stay inside him for a while.  
And then there was the unfailing good humor, mixed with tiredness, that came every time.  
"Oh, look at that. We've made a mess. We're a mess. Me most of all."  
"Who cares? With a snap of our fingers we clean it up", Crowley mouthed, his face resting on his back. "You taste good..."  
"Really? Oh, thank you and... speaking of good, I'm hungry," he admitted, unable to help but blush and make his partner smile. After all, the muffins were still waiting to be baked, that was their main goal.  
"All right, angel. But you have to get dressed, because if you stay like this I might want to catch you again," she warned him, kissing his back. Eventually the muffins managed to bake them and, contrary to what Crowley had believed, they were not bad at all.  
One thing for the demon was certain, however, that from that day on he would be much more interested in that art.


	3. Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for our bad english

Anthony J. Crowley was a demon, and as such had experienced all sorts of things with his mortal body.  
He thought he was attractive. In fact, he knew it for sure. No one over the centuries had resisted his beauty, his temptation. He was a demon, and no one had ever overshadowed him, ever, not even for his spouse.  
And yet, it had been put right aside. By Satan, completely ignored!  
Was the knowledge more inviting than he was? The eyes he longed for so much were glued to those yellowed pages, completely immersed in a reality of their own.  
He had never doubted his charm, nor had he ever envied anyone: now he was, he was envious of that book, elegantly bound, delicately held by the chubby, careful fingers of his angel.  
It all started right after the bath. Everything happened after a hot bath. The muscles relaxed and the mind became clouded with the deepest thoughts, while the water washed away the accumulated tension. And Crowley was in the mood for sex, of course, lots of sex. As soon as he crossed the bathroom threshold he walked into the living room, wearing only a narrow towel at the waist.  
"Angel?" he said in the most seductive, voluptuous way possible.  
And what did he get in return? An mph. AN MPH?! Disrespectful.  
"What's mph?!"  
No answer.  
"Aziraphale" approached him, taking off his towel, remaining in all his magnificence "you know, I have an idea... why don't you close that useless book and follow me into the room?" his shoulders brushed out, voluptuous.  
"Crowley, maybe in a little while. I'm reading."  
The demon had to blink several times before he metabolized his words. He didn't even look at him, he was kidnapped by that... that Decameron! Seriously, he was into that crap?!  
"Assssiraphale..." hissed threateningly. "Put that book down."  
"Crowley, dear, can you give me about ten minutes? I'm on day six!" he complained, without looking up, but you could sense his annoyance in being disturbed.  
How ungrateful, that angel! He was offering him himself, his body, and he refused it?  
In addition to being hurt, he was also deeply pissed off. Oh, he was pissed off. He took the towel back the wrong way, disappearing behind the door. With a snap he put on his usual black clothes, perfectly suited to the situation and his mood.  
"You bastard, I'll show you who rejects me..." hissed, locking himself in his little studio. He opened the doors of his locker, convulsively, grabbing a 1957 Scotch Whisky, a fine vintage, and banging it on his desk. He wanted to get drunk and forget about it for a few hours, until he got sober enough to get sober.  
He was tempted to go back in there, take the damn book out of his hands and incinerate it. Poof, gone in the blink of an eye. He would have, if he hadn't feared the wrath of Aziraphale. That angel could be very scary, and Crowley feared him sometimes.  
When, for example, he educated his plants, or they ordered dinner and he didn't eat or... when they had sex.  
Aziraphale was always the submissive one. He loved to get caught, that craving. He had imprinted his every acute moan, his most passionate gesture in the most intense moment of pleasure, seeing him struggling to orgasm...  
Crowley looked up, smiling victoriously.  
Now he knew how he would take his revenge.  
He placed the bottle of whisky safely inside the locker on his way out the door.  
He had a clear plan in mind and no one was going to mess it up.  
He returned to the small sitting room, finding his angel in the same position where he had left him. He approached cautiously, behind his back, grabbing that book and closing it in one fell swoop, blocking the protests that were about to come out of that angelic mouth.  
"That's enough Aziraphale, you're coming with me," he grabbed him by the collar, approaching his lips, without grabbing them, starting to back away. He was satisfied not to hear any protests, seeing him kidnapped and dangling from his lips.  
Oh, what a sight you are, honey.  
They arrived in the room and both were naked, with a simple snap. As Aziraphale approached to kiss him Crowley smiled, licking his lower lip and pushing him back, "you've made a big mistake in ignoring me, angel," he looked at him and without saying a word the angel found himself on the bed, tied up.  
What was going on?  
The demon made something appear on his hand that he never expected.  
Aziraphale knew his punishment would be slow and painful. He knew this from the moment Crowley pulled out that infernal object, purchased in who knows what godforsaken place. Yet she trembled at the thought of seeing Crowley give himself pleasure in that way, even though not being able to touch him was torture. Like a hungry predator, the demon was now naked under his gaze and watched him amused and mischievous. On the floor he had just placed the object he had shown him earlier, a black vibrator, with a base to be placed on the floor and slightly curved in shape.  
"Oh, dear Aziraphale," his tone was caressing and languid. "Now you'll see what happens when I don't get the right attention."  
Admiring him tied up there, in bed, was satisfying, had made sure that he could not free himself. Crowley knew he could excite him even without touching him. And Aziraphale, for his part, had never seen his partner in those clothes, which were new to him. With his hands pinned over his head, his wrists tied, tight and his eyes barred, stripped bare, waiting. Crowley caressed himself gently. He began at the neck, passing over the chest and lingering particularly on the nipples. He squeezed them between his fingers, feeling them immediately swollen and letting himself go with a high-pitched groan, but never stopping looking at his angel. She loved the voracious and somewhat painful way he looked at her.  
"Crowley, Crowley, please..."  
And yet, at the same time, he would have wanted it to never, ever stop. With those skillful hands, Crowley would touch himself as much as he wanted to. The demon, his cheeks deliciously flushed, caressed his erection, yet he didn't linger over it. Rather, he barely spread his legs, took his forefinger and middle finger to his mouth and licked them slowly.  
"What... do you do?" whispered the angel with a voice.  
"What do you think? I'm a demon, I've experienced everything about myself," he smiled and after moistening his fingers, he skillfully insinuated into her.  
"Ah!" he moans, moving slowly and carefully, feeling wet and his own warmth, his own flesh.  
He hadn't been like that for a long time, but since he was with Aziraphale he hadn't had the time. Yet now he was there, ready to enjoy for his angel, ready to show himself prey to the most total pleasure, without any shame. Aziraphale would gladly take a sip of water, her throat was too dry. He was used to seeing Crowley in a different way, he was used to seeing him dominant, to seeing him give him pleasure. Now he could admire him, heaving, with his cheeks flushed and his lips open, his body stretched out for the pleasure he was giving himself.  
And he was excited, bloody excited. His member was tense, flushed and in need of attention, but he knew he wouldn't be satisfied, not yet.  
"Yes... look at me carefully... and don't look away. Or I might get angry," Crowley gasped. He was gonna make him pay for it, and it was gonna be rewarding. He loved to touch himself like that, he loved to enjoy himself, to explore himself slowly, but he needed something more. He looked at the vibrator on the floor and bit his lip. Aziraphale could only remotely imagine what he wanted to do and felt for the first time the desire to fuck him, to bend him to himself, under him and make him moan with every stroke and push.  
Moving sensually, Crowley lowered himself, turned on the vibrator and sat on it. So wet and wide as it was, he let himself in too easily.  
"Ah! Fuck... yes!" hissed, finally full and satisfied. He set his eyes on Aziraphale and then smiled as he shook.  
"I bet even in your wildest dreams you wouldn't have imagined such a thing, would you?"  
And after saying this, he began to move up and down, riding him with great eagerness, but elegance, being shocked from head to toe.  
He was right. He was right about everything. Aziraphale had never imagined so much, not even in all those times that he gave himself pleasure thinking about it. But now a world had opened up for him.  
"Crowley... please... I want your forgiveness!" cried the angel.  
His forgiveness and his body. But Crowley laughed and giggled, moving faster and taking his member in hand to give himself a double pleasure, because it was never enough for him, he always wanted more and was never satisfied.  
"Oh... ah... yes... you will... ah!"  
The demon's body was slightly sweaty and his every movement was simply perfect. Crowley was beautiful all the time, as dominant and submissive, as he took him and as he got caught, as he punished him or maybe rewarded him for something, Aziraphale couldn't say what it was, he just knew he was reaching his limit.  
In fact, that was long overdue.  
Yeah, next time it would have been his turn. He wanted to be inside him, he wanted to be wrapped in his flesh, to be ridden like that, to hear him moan his name, to come inside him, fill him with himself and then sink into him again. He was thinking of him in obscene ways, much more than usual, and the idea of having him so close, yet unreachable, was going to his head.  
"Crowley... damn it...!" I'll hold my lips, tried it. He wanted to drive him to exasperation and he was doing so well. In the background he could hear both the obscene noise that Crowley's body was making, moving on the vibrator, and the hum of the vibrator, filling the room.  
"Ah! Bad angel, non-ah! You don't talk like that...!"  
The demon was showing great control of his body, it seemed to want to prolong that moment as long as possible.  
"You wish it was you underneath me, don't you? You wish I'd move like this, huh? Go on, say it! Tell me what you want! "He urged him, moving faster, him and his hand.  
"Y-Yes! That's right, that's right!" snarled Aziraphale, trying in vain to get rid of those damn ropes.  
Crowley closed his eyes, biting his lip again.  
"Tell me what you want to do to me. Be specific, I want to hear you say it," he ordered.  
There was no peace for him, never, not one second. He was still learning to have no shame at all, but saying certain things was difficult.  
"I wanna... I wanna... I wanna fuck you," he muttered, totally embarrassed.  
"And then what? Go on, go on, angel."  
He couldn't get enough. Neither of them.  
"I want you to ride me like that, I want... I want... I want... I want you to call out my name", as he revealed his dirtiest thoughts out loud, the less embarrassed he was and the more free he felt. "I want to knock you unconscious, ah..."  
Crowley was getting even more excited at those words of his and it made the angel feel powerful. Even though he couldn't touch it, he could somehow have it.  
"Uh, Aziraphale, Aziraphale."  
He was really calling out his name. Luxurious, magnificent, his, so near and far. The only one who could get him to say and do such things. It was that which made him lose his mind, for imagining it was no longer enough for him. Up to that moment he had been taken, but now he wanted to take him at all costs.  
"Give me your forgiveness, your forgiveness..." he whispered tired, his eyes glued to his perfect figure rising and falling. On his knees, Crowley had taken the whole vibrator and judging by his expression and tense muscles, he must have been very close to orgasm. He touched himself skillfully, Aziraphale knew just how skilled those hands could be. He pulled harder on the ropes that held him firm, alert and focused.  
"So darling, let me dream again, again..." whispered the angel, thinning his eyes. "Come for me..."  
Crowley's breath had now become a constant wheeze. His back arched, tightened and without holding back a moan he let himself go to orgasm.  
"Yes, ah...aaaah!"  
Aziraphale saw him dirtying his hand with hot, thick seed, he saw him spasming and imagined how his walls must tighten the vibrator, perfectly trapped in him, but Crowley wasn't the only one shaking. He watched him with his mouth open and unable to breathe. A few moments of silence passed, and only after he had calmed down a little, Crowley got up, taking off his shiny vibrator while its member kept splashing. The seed soiled his legs and fell to the floor. He knew he had taken that angel to the edge and smiled amusedly as he carried his dirty hand to his lips, licking them carefully.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked. Aziraphale looked up. If he hadn't been tied up, he would have opened it even violently.  
"Yes... yes, I liked it but... please set me free! »  
"Impatient, let me do..." Crowley still licked his fingers, as if he didn't want to waste a single drop of his seed. Then he put his hand on the vibrator, making it clean again, good as new. "I want to use it on you first... don't you?"  
Aziraphale held his breath. Yes, he damn well wanted it, but that wasn't the only thing he covets the most.  
"Y-yes, even..." he admitted. Meanwhile, the demon had taken care to moisten the vibrator with a lubricant, a perfumed oil that vaguely resembled the smell of citrus fruits.  
"I know perfectly well that's not good enough for you. Say it again, because hearing you talk so dirty makes me horny as hell. »  
Crowley wouldn't satisfy him, he had to hear him say it again and again, he wanted his pleas, his prayers. He turned on the vibrator and then began to penetrate Aziraphale, which shook, but did not stiffen. On the contrary, it opened immediately for him.  
"But I already told you! I want... aaaaah!", he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by that new pleasure.  
"I'm afraid I've forgotten, you must enlighten me", saying that, Crowley pushed the object deeper, studying its reactions well. In fact, Aziraphale began to wriggle - as far as he could - completely shaken by that infernal and surprising instrument that made him tremble all the way down to his bowels.  
"That's it, good Aziraphale... move your hips, like you're taking my dick...", and he looked at him, licking his lips. He loved to grab it, feel it, be inside of it, but he would have loved to get caught too.  
"You're... You're the one who has to take my dick!" he exclaimed, now modesty was just a distant consideration. His flesh wrapped around the vibrator, but I needed someone to relieve him elsewhere.  
Let someone put an end to that sweet torture!  
Crowley laughed. The angel was making some real progress. One of these days he was gonna get over it.  
"Oh, Aziraphale... when you're like this, you drive me crazy with excitement! …»  
She left the vibrator inside of him and with sweeter strokes she approached his lips, kissing him. Aziraphale felt some relief, and just as he wondered what it would be like from now on, Crowley sat on him, on his erection, as he had done just before with the vibrator. Despite having waited for him, it was a new feeling for Aziraphale, he moaned violently and then set his eyes on the demon.  
He was proud on top of him, with his face again contracted by pleasure, not yet satiated even after the orgasm just before.  
"Ah... I knew you were gifted, but I had no idea that having you inside was so... mh", he laid his hands on his chest, swirling his pelvis. Aziraphale felt like he was in heaven. Usually he was the one who welcomed him, he was the one who enjoyed his thrusts and his sinkings, while now it was Crowley who welcomed him, Crowley who moved on him, he was the demon around him and never seemed as beautiful as in that moment.  
In fact, he was gorgeous, and if only he could have hugged him. But he couldn't, and as if that weren't enough, he was struck by a double pleasure, by the vibrator that trembled in him and by Crowley that enveloped him.  
"Oh, I... I... ah! Release me! ", he gasped.  
The demon closed his eyes, moving fast, up and down.  
"And if I let you go, do you promise to stay put?"  
"I... ah, I don't know, I... I don't control myself... I can't... I can't...!" He lost his wits, he couldn't make promises, but Crowley liked that answer anyway.  
"All right, angel, you win," without getting too upset, he stretches out, freeing Aziraphale's wrists. The first thing Aziraphale did once he was free was to touch him. Touch his back, go down on his buttocks, squeeze them, slap them, then go up on his chest and caress his swollen nipples. Going up again, on his face, on his lips, on which he lingered a lot. Crowley bit his two fingers gently, lowered his eyes ajar over him and continued to move with the intention of never stopping.  
He stretched out his fingers on the angel's red lips and with a single glance seemed to say suck it.  
He wouldn't repeat it twice, because he loved the taste. He sucked his fingers, found them salty and swallowed his tongue several times. Completely kidnapped and prey to that pleasure, Aziraphale gave more powerful strokes of the pelvis, straining himself.  
"Touch yourself for me! ", he ordered. It was so satisfying to be able to say that, to be able to express everything that was on his mind. And Crowley was at least as good at obeying it as he was. In fact, the demon touched himself immediately, impatient.  
"Angel... oh, angel. Hit it like that, deeper! »  
Aziraphale did it, gave it a push, as its walls tightened around the vibrator. Crowley had had a brilliant idea, he should have found out more about those infernal objects. He touched his body as if it were a work of art - indeed it was a work of art to him - with his fingertips.  
"Crowley again, again," she urged him, because hearing him moan and enjoy it in that way was wonderful for him. Crowley did not hold back when he had to express his pleasure and soon the movements became disorderly and impatient.  
"I feel that I'm... coming... again", panting the demon, slightly bent over himself, moving quickly his hand and pelvis.  
"Me too. Don't stop. Don't stop! "Aziraphale's wasn't a plea. It was an order. He was holding back, because otherwise he'd come right away, and he didn't want that. He wanted to see Crowley give in first. He wanted to see him reach his peak because of him. The demon was shaken by a thrill to hear that command and then he obeyed, he didn't stop, he went faster, feeling the member of Aziraphale stuck in him hitting him so deep, so deep...  
"Aziraphale!" he called out his name again and let go, again, showing himself helpless and bent over. The angel would not forget his expression, he would look for it and provoke it again.  
"Yes!", being satisfied, he came too. He squeezed himself around the vibrator, but he freed himself in Crowley and it was one of the most beautiful and liberating feelings he had ever experienced. Even for the demon himself, feeling filled with him was beautiful and gave him a feeling of completeness. They stayed like that, motionless for a few moments. Crowley's chest was moving up and down, frenetic.  
"Wow... we have to switch more often..."  
"You think? I thought I wasn't capable..."  
"Nonsense, you were born to dominate and be dominated, just like me," he reached out his hand, taking off his vibrator. "I'd say you finally enjoyed it. Was I too bad?"  
Aziraphale shook his head, still upset.  
"No... that was great. Have you forgiven me? I really wanted your forgiveness, no matter how excited I was."  
Crowley laughed and lifted himself down to his abdomen, licking his own pleasure, of which the angel was dirty.  
"Do you think if I hadn't forgiven you, I would have let you take me? You should know me. But the next time I tell you I'm in the mood, you'll settle for me right away, won't you?"  
The angel smiled, more relaxed.  
"Yes, I promise", she stroked his face, his hair, always with great care and attention. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Shall we buy some more of those... vibrators?" he asked a bit shyly actually, but Crowley couldn't help but like it.  
"Oh, what my ears must hear, an angel shouldn't act like that," he said ironically and amusedly. But the other one approached him, with a whole new light in his eyes.  
"An angel shouldn't even catch a demon. Yet here we are."  
Touché, thought Crowley as Aziraphale approached, giving him a salty kiss.


	4. Three

It was a perfect day, according to Aziraphale. Going back to work after a long period of vacation had made him happy and euphoric, on the other hand he had not missed a single day since the eighteenth century.  
As usual he woke up at six o'clock in the morning, immediately turning off his alarm clock for fear of waking Crowley. In fact, the threatening moan he had later heard made him realize that yes, it had indeed woken him up. And disturbed. He made the mental decision to apologise.  
He kissed his partner's red hair and then prepared himself, calmly eating his beloved pancakes with maple syrup. Half an hour later she left, preferring to take the bus than the car. The Bentley was Crowley's property, especially emotional, and he didn't feel like borrowing it, nor did he like to drive in general, except to ride. And no, not in that two-faced sense that he so loved to repeat the demon to embarrass him.  
He arrived at the bookstore after about forty minutes and finally put up the Open sign. It was a new beginning, that's all there was to it.  
The first customers started coming in and he showed off his best smile.  
It was one of the best days of his life.

He'd gone so far as to sell a few books, unbelievable! Of course, his private collection would never be owned by anyone else, just like Crowley's Bentley, they were now one and the same thing.  
Oh Crowley, I wonder what he was doing. It was noon and the bookshop was still closed around five in the afternoon.  
He picked up the phone, maybe during the break he could have called him... yes, he would have done just that.  
At that moment a client interrupted his flow of thoughts; he put the phone back in his pocket, like a good bookseller.  
When he returned to his counter he felt his cell phone vibrate and when he unlocked it, like the clumsy and old-fashioned man he was, he immediately pressed the video that his demon had sent him, repenting immediately.  
"Hi, angel, I know you're at work, but... I miss you."  
Aziraphale swallowed empty, turning the sound down. He was watching a harmless video hidden from the counter, intrigued.  
"I told you not to go, but you wouldn't listen..."  
At that point he realized, to his dismay, that Crowley was filming himself naked.  
With his legs open, he was showing his graces without shame, touching his member.  
"Next time you have to listen to me, angel," he blew, taking it in his hand and touching himself quickly. "Oh yes, listen to me Aziraphale!" he shouted.  
Damn demon, what was he doing?! Only at that moment, looking up, did he notice the shocked and angry eyes of the people, turned exclusively to him.  
Goodness! He swooped like a tomato and for the embarrassment he began to dent every button to block that little show dared only for him, ending up raising the sound, up to the maximum, making his partner's malicious and erotic voice resonate.  
"OHHHH ANGEL!!"  
He snapped his fingers, suddenly shut him up. He wouldn't look up, he couldn't believe he'd fallen into that trap. Now not only was his reputation ruined but he was also... excited. His pants pulled dangerously, because of those sinful and dirty images.  
In a short time he liquidated the customers inside the bookstore, also because he didn't want to sell anything for that day, sighing loudly.  
How did he come up with such an idea? He had put him in trouble, knowing that he wouldn't be alone and that he was having trouble using those infernal contraptions created by technology. He preferred the Bachelite phone, strictly white!   
He turned the sign over, lunch break, hiding in the back of the store. He retrieved the phone and slowly unlocked it, going back to the video and putting it back.  
He had to breathe to try to calm himself down, because he was in danger of breaking up, or worse, running home and making him pay for it.  
He wanted revenge? Crowley would have it, the sweetest one there was.  
He kept working till the end, holding himself back. He was an angel, he was patient by nature, he had to endure, he had a job to do!  
When it was five o'clock in the afternoon, Aziraphale locked herself in. He had no intention of taking the bus or any other means of transport. He snapped his fingers, dematerializing himself. He had no time to waste.

He'd always been a thoughtful and patient angel, but Crowley had blown it all to hell, as always.  
How dare he provoke him like that? Make him grow a desire that eventually turned to frustration?  
But he was good at staying calm, not exploding. He would have done that sooner or later.  
He went back into the house and as usual Crowley was sitting on the sofa watching a movie, holding a glass of wine. The demon had immediately turned to look at him, with a satisfied smile on his face.  
"So, darling, how was your day?" he asked.  
Aziraphale took a deep breath. He still kept that video of Crowley moaning and groaning and groaning and groaning and groaning and groaning...


	5. Female

Supernatural beings were amazing creatures, capable of doing things beyond the imaginable.  
Beyond immortality they possessed very interesting but little used potential.  
Heaven's strict rules of behaviour and Gabriel's constant supervision had not allowed him to discover more about its nature.  
Sure, he could fly, miracle, make things disappear, but... could he do something more challenging? Could he do that?   
And that's when Crowley came into play. The demon's company was doing him very, very badly. He had no rules, no good behavior to live by, no nothing. And for the first time, he felt free to express himself without shame.  
That is why he admired his image in the mirror with shyness, but also with interest, wishing to know what he could discover.  
He'd never turned into a woman, Aziraphale, nor would he ever admit he thought about it.  
It was a whole new, shocking situation; did you ever imagine you looked like that? God, no!  
Her already soft curves had become generous, her breasts were prosperous and her face was more feminine, with her big blue eyes framing her face. She couldn't say she was ugly, on the contrary, she was enchanting.  
I wonder if Crowley liked it, seeing him like that... he promised himself one day he would.  
Still dressed, however, he had a doubt. What did a woman look like down there? I mean, in her intimacy, in her deepest... oh my goodness, angel! What did a woman's vagina look like?  
At the mere wording of that sentence his cheeks turned a bright pink.  
Was he embarrassed? Very embarrassed. Curious? To death.  
He had always said it, curiosity would lead him to eternal perdition, but for God's sake, he wanted to see.  
She stripped herself completely naked, still looking at herself. It was as he thought, very attractive.  
He touched the skin with his fingertips, sighing when he reached the breast.   
Oh, by a thousand angels, he liked that contact, and too much.   
He made the decision to lie down in bed, continuing to touch each other, until he reached the center of his curiosity, touching the folds. A slight hawk left her lips.  
He hadn't carefully calculated the time it took Crowley to take a shower; it usually took him an hour or so, but that very day he decided to shorten his daily pampering, with only fifteen minutes.  
That's why when he heard her voice he was so taken aback that all he could do was scream.  
"Angel I am...ANGELO!"  
For all the cherubs, Crowley looked at him with grainy eyes and dilated golden pupils. He snapped his fingers at once, coming back a man made and finished.  
"O-Oh Crowley! I'm--I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd do it so soon!" he knew he was blushing to the tips of his ears, but he tried not to get discordant, or worse, jump out of the window, with the awkwardness he found himself in danger of breaking something.  
"What were you doing?" asked the demon in a low voice, approaching slowly.  
"Nothing I... absolutely nothing," he said hastily.  
"Little angel, don't lie to me..." he whispered, one step away from him, "Go back to the way you were."  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes, incredulous.  
"I-I'm sorry?!"  
"I said go back to the way you were the moment I came in, little angel," he smiled mischievously.   
The look with which he accompanied that sentence left little to the imagination. For this reason Aziraphale could not object, snapping his fingers.

Despite his first moment of indecision, Aziraphale had satisfied him, because after all - he was sure - it was what they both wanted. Beneath him there was always his beloved angel, the smell, the look, the sweetness mixed with excitement in the look were his. But the body was different. Aziraphale's forms had softened, becoming more curvilinear, starting from the hips. The chest had swollen and the breast had appeared and obviously instead of its male member a vulva had appeared. Crowley ran his eyes over his body, going up to his face, even more delicate and feminine, with his hair stretched out and now falling over his body.  
He was useless, in any form it always drove him crazy.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you like me?" asked the angel after a while, frightened by all that silence. It was nothing too strange, angels and demons could take any shape they wanted, but they had never experienced that even in sex. If he had looked him in the eye - which Aziraphale did not have the courage to do - he would have noticed that Crowley's gaze was exhaustive. The demon's hands caressed his soft thighs, as if spellbound, and then went up to his hips. Incredible, he was even softer this way.  
"Oh, angel. You can't be perfect in every way, it's not possible..." hissed as his pupils inevitably dilated. "So you wanted to experiment? Well, I want you to experience every kind of pleasure there is, so leave it to me."  
Crowley was a great connoisseur of both the male and female body and the idea of making him enjoy it in a slightly different way was really getting him excited. He overpowered it, making their bodies stick together and enjoying its softness. Aziraphale felt strange, this time there was no erection between his legs, just a great dampness. The demon wasted no time and began to mark with his teeth every inch that body so familiar yet so new. In particular, he wanted to dedicate himself immediately to two new things that weren't there before. He sunk his face onto her breasts, taking one of the two pink nipples between his lips.  
"Ah! Dear...!"  
Aziraphale arched his back, Crowley lustingly sucked it and could clearly feel his member trapped between his legs pressing to enter. But it wasn't time yet. First, the demon enjoyed storming his breasts with kisses and small bites, and then he climbed up to his lips that he had not yet tasted. He devoured them, sinking his fingers into her hair so light and now so long. Aziraphale let himself be kissed and it was instinctive to squeeze his legs around her waist and rub himself to seek relief.  
"So, rub yourself... you're so wet", Crowley blew, feeling the angel's moods wet his abdomen.  
So sensual, so bloody everything.  
"Crowley, it's so... so strange..." he gasped with that tone of voice that was his, but also so high-pitched. The demon smiled amusedly, taking his hand and carrying it on his breast.  
"Now you'll see how much. Squeeze in here."  
When he started giving orders, Aziraphle became incapable of thinking. She took a swollen nipple between her fingers, touching it, pulling it and panting as she watched Crowley closely. Crowley had slipped over her body with his tongue and reached her pubis.  
"Crowely... what do you want to do?" he whispered, even though he could actually imagine it. Crowley in fact squeezed his thighs, forcing him to spread his legs. Thankfully with his fingers and tongue, he was still able to do it anyway, because it would be of great use to him. He touched his damp creases with his fingers, feeling a deep thrill of excitement.  
"You're so fucking wet..."  
Aziraphale closed her eyes, biting her lip. He had tried to touch himself just before and he liked it, but if it was Crowley who touched him then everything changed.  
"Y-yes, I know... I feel so sensitive," he revealed. The female body was very different from the male body and now he was having proof of it. Crowley still caressed it with his fingers, gently, but when he saw it leaning there between his legs he was afraid that he might come even without being touched.  
"Now tell me if you like this one", she whispered to him before sinking her face there, in her intimacy and taking to licking every corner with care and devotion.  
"Oh! Ah, yes..."  
It was an inexplicable feeling. It pulsed and trembled, Crowley's skillful tongue lapped and crept into him and swirled, causing small electric shocks down his back. In the meantime he had not stopped touching his breast, which he began to grope with more desire, more eagerness. Crowley clawed his thighs to keep them as open as possible. The taste of Aziraphale was always the same, sweet, a little vanilla, now it was slipping down his throat. The smell, even the same, just a little stronger, was making him lose his head, that's why he couldn't help but make a few verses of appreciation. It was when I arrived there, at the main source of female pleasure, that Aziraphale believed she died the sweetest death. Crowley was hitting his clitoris with the tip of his tongue, then sucking it, sticking two fingers into him.  
"Ah... oh my... Ah!"  
Taken by the heat, he carried a hand on his head, pushing it more against himself, arching his back and moving his hips. Alone he hadn't reached an orgasm, luckily his beloved demon was giving him that new pleasure.  
"You're so good," he gasped for a moment, taking up air, then back to sucking hard, now he had left the delicacy aside because he wanted to give him an orgasm worthy of the name, to hear him moan again, so sharp, so feminine.  
"Crowley...Crowley...n-n-n...!"  
He hadn't even noticed her lips moving in an attempt to say anything. Aziraphale felt the pleasure burst within himself, but it was different, it was like burning between his legs as Crowley's head moved between them. He came and for this reason he struggled, moving his hips in a disorderly and impatient manner, clutching his demon's head so tightly that the latter lacked air for a few moments, but he didn't care, because knowing that he was giving him that pleasure made it all a fire. He looked up when he perceived Aziraphale a little calmer, seeing the body of the latter shaken by the spasms that made him jerk. He was beautiful, with a flushed face and long eyelashes, the taut, soft breasts on which he wanted to sink again. Aziraphale had stretched out his arms close to his head, in his now long, breathless hair, without knowing what to say.  
"That was... that was... oh, I can't even talk."  
This softened Crowley quite a bit, who barely got up to reach his lips and kiss him. And then the angel perceived for the first time his feminine taste, very similar to the usual, but with a stronger, almost bitter note. He sighed, clutching her hair that he had pulled just before. He knew it wasn't over, oh no. He wished there was something he could do for him, anything.  
"Please let me reciprocate somehow," he gasped with his eyes closed. Crowley bowed his head to the side, his pupils more dilated than ever. In fact, there was one thing he wouldn't mind.  
He moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Come here on your knees, you know, you can do a lot with those."  
Azirphale initially did not understand, but knelt down before him, at which point it was quite clear what he had to do.  
"Do you want me to... suck it?" he murmured, red in visa. Crowley smiled, caressing his curls and coming down to grab his breasts with a certain possessiveness.  
"And in the meantime, you can hold him between these. Easy and practical, right?"  
Aziraphale felt his throat go dry. He hadn't thought about that, but he couldn't wait to try it. He grabbed them in his hands and came closer, trapping Crowley's member between them and then looked at him. The demon seemed very focused on looking at him.  
"Move them up and down."  
Oh, now he understood, it was another way to masturbate him. Despite the orgasm he'd just had, Aziraphale felt wet again, but he knew there'd be time for that. He took his tip in his mouth and then started sucking, on his knees and helplessly between his legs. Crowley started panting, moaning from the very beginning in front of that erotic dream come true. His perfect lips sucked his excitement and the rod was trapped between those soft pads he loved.  
"Fuck, yeah... that's perfect!" hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses hisses. Aziraphale realized that it made him very excited, it was so hard and she took care to take as much as she could and suck it in order to get her delicious honey.  
"You're good at sucking," he gasped, moving his hips.  
I learned from the best, he would have liked to tell him, but Aziraphale simply looked up and stared at his golden irises. He was enjoying it so much and he felt so proud of himself, as a man or a woman he could still please him. Now more self-confident and with renewed malice, he swept his tongue around his glans, unable to help but smile.  
"Oh Aziraphale, you're a real bitch."  
"Crowley!" he exclaimed, taken aback.  
"Huh...? Ah, sorry, maybe it's too much...?"  
Aziraphale thought about it for a few moments.  
"No, not really", he smiled again and continued that game of tongue movements, he knew he was almost there. And in fact, Crowley lay down a little, feeling weak and a little sweaty.  
"Aaaah! Angel...!" with a vigorous thrust of his pelvis, he let go between his lips. Aziraphale swallowed it all, but a trickle of his seed slipped over his chin. He stood still, with his eyes closed for a few moments and then moved away.  
"Oh, wow. I had no idea the female body was so versatile."  
Crowley looked at him upset, still with the shiny member of saliva, not realizing how one could have the instinct to hold him gently and fuck him at the same time.  
"I want you now."  
Saying this, she grabbed him by the wrist, threw him on the bed. In no time Aziraphale found himself wearing the demon that was storming him with kisses and small bites, apparently the orgasm he had just reached had not calmed him even a little, indeed.  
"Oh, angel, angel... I want to get inside you now," he blew on her shoulder, on her vanilla-flavored skin. Aziraphale looked up to heaven, smiling.  
"You realize you took my virginity as a man and now you're going to take my virginity as a woman too, right?" he asked.  
That Crowley hadn't thought about. He admitted, without saying it out loud, that the thought flattered him, made him feel special.  
"Then I'll try to be as gentle as I can, it might be a bit weird", and then she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Aziraphale leaned back to rest his head on the pillow, a little excited at the idea of having a second first time. Crowley grabbed his legs again, carrying them around his pelvis and gently began to enter him. Luckily there was no need for much preparation, Aziraphale was already very wet for him and would slowly open up. The angel closed his eyes, rediscovering the feeling of being filled for the first time. As Crowley went to the bottom, without stopping, but still delicate, he felt strange, but felt no pain, just a slight discomfort due to that new presence for that female body. Crowley sighed above him, the flesh of Aziraphale was warm and welcoming, enveloping his member perfectly.  
"Oh, oh angel... how... how... how...?"  
"Mmm, go on. I want to feel you move in me", and saying that he put his hands on his buttocks, barely squeezing them. The demon gouged out his eyes at that invitation, both verbal and non-verbal, and then, making sure that his angel was well, began to move. Soon they both began to moan, sighing. Aziraphale opened up with each push, feeling it go deeper and deeper, until it hit sensitive and hitherto unexplored points. And Crowley began to enjoy the friction, the feeling that the rubbing of his member against Aziraphale's walls was causing.   
"Ah, Crowley, mmmh!"  
The demon sank his face onto her breasts again - so he knew he had a weakness - and then came up again, kissing her lips.  
"I love you, angel," he blew, chaining his eyes, at the exact moment when lust was eternally bound to love.   
"Oh, Crowley... I love you too!" she moaned on his lips, hugging him and letting herself be taken, loved. They stopped talking just to moan and pant, to steal our kisses, now sweet and now passionate. Aziraphale began to enjoy a lot, in a different way from what he was used to, but still intense. Crowley was strong on his arms, sinking into him, more and more, more and more, virile, strong, dominant. He began to call out his name repeatedly, in a whisper, until he felt that warm sensation again, starting from his head and extending to his pubis. Crowley was trapped in him, and for this reason he knew that he would not resist as usual. He started pumping faster, feeling very close to the apex.  
"I'm coming inside you..."  
"Aaaah, yes! Please!" he moans sharply, arching his back. Moments later, the demon began to pour into him and this led Aziraphale to his second orgasm, even more intense than the previous one.  
"Oh, oh!" he struggled, squeezing around Crowley, who kissed him voraciously to suffocate a prolonged groan. They calmed down slowly and at some point stopped moving at all. Crowley looked up, gasping for breath.  
"Aziraphale, it was something inexplicable. You were... you were magnificent."  
"I-I? Oh, no, dear. You did it... perfect!" she looked at him. "Do you like me like this or my man form?"  
The demon lay down beside him, resting one arm on his forehead.  
"I like you regardless of your gender, Aziraphale. I admit it was fun to experiment."  
The angel nodded, concentrating and slowly returning to his man form.  
"I liked it too," he grazed his chest, now flat. "And I admit I didn't mind having those things."  
"You didn't mind, huh?" he smiled, amused. "So let's make a deal. From now on, you can experiment all you want. But never without me, okay?"  
Experiment? Who knows how many things there were left to try.  
"It's a deal."


	6. Jealousy

What Crowley expected was a scene of jealousy. Of course, otherwise he wouldn't have been there for Aziraphale to grab him nervously and take him with him to the small, claustrophobic backroom, full of as many books and barely lit. All right, maybe he had it coming. Not that he was really interested in the advances of the man who had just entered the bookstore, but the flirting could be fun and maybe a little bit so was making Aziraphale jealous.  
The same Aziraphale who had now closed the door, looking at him with a fiery expression of jealousy and anger. Crowley was now learning that even the sweetest, purest angel could become a real devil sometimes.  
"Please tell me you're not going to make a scene," he huffed bored, looking away and not realizing how Aziraphale had started smiling in a way he would call disturbing.  
"Absolutely not, dear. No jealousy," he hissed, coming close. Crowley returned to look at him the moment he heard his tone now so low. There was anger and jealousy in his eyes, a great possessiveness and desire.  
"Oh no...? Then why did you bring me here?" he asked, suddenly feeling warm, excited, there was no air there but he wouldn't need it. Aziraphale was looking at him in a way that made him feel naked despite the clothes on his back. The angel came close, languidly caressing his right cheekbone, then his lips, which he touched carefully. It was his own. Both were very jealous of each other and tended to show it in the most different ways. Those were the moments when Aziraphale felt less angelic and only felt the desire to make him his own, to emphasize the territory that was his.  
"Oh, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley..." he sang, passing his hand through his hair, forcing him to bring his head back and start kissing his neck, slowly and devotedly. Crowley ajar closed his eyes, clutching his jacket and letting go of a hook; he didn't see that coming. Was Aziraphale angry and wanted to have sex?  
"A-Angel..."  
"Shut up."  
That he would take the initiative was a frequent occurrence now, but that he would go so far as to silence him with that authoritarian and glacial tone, it was quite rare. He realized that Aziraphale was angry, and that didn't have to be a bad thing. Crowely stepped back, looking at him with curiosity.  
"Did seeing a guy flirting with me turn you on?" he asked. Aziraphale sighed. Turn him on? Not at all, the mere thought that a man had touched him - his arm, right on his arm - with a clear intention in his eyes, made him boil with rage.  
"No. That's not what excited me," he was forced to shut him up the way we both liked it best, with a voracious kiss, making Crowley breathless. Yes, his angel wanted him so badly, his hands were clutching him everywhere, opening his shirt impatiently. The demon tried to take his jacket off, but Aziraphale held him back.  
"Don't even think about it. I'm in charge," he whispered on his lips, which then bit slightly, pushing him against the wall. Crowley soon realized it would be useless to try to resist, Aziraphale wanted to brand him and he wanted to be branded. His angel's now expert mouth moved from his lips back to his neck, finally to his bare chest and swollen nipples. He paused to suck them, one by one, in no hurry. A few customers might have come in, but just be quiet, which was impossible knowing Crowley.  
"Ah!" his first groan was not long in coming, and he held his golden curls between his fingers. Not only her lips, she could also feel her teeth sinking around the halo, on which the marks would remain. He wanted to fill it, he wanted it to stay that way, every time the demon would look in the mirror, he would remember it. With his hand, Aziraphale touched the crotch of his pants, from the outside at first. Then he trained the belt and dug under the layer of his skinny jeans and boxer shorts, feeling it hard.  
"Yes... touch me..." he whispered.  
"You're in no position to give orders, honey," said one amused Aziraphale, massaging the member. "Oh, Crowley. You're so beautiful, so perfect..."  
And no wonder everyone's looking at you, he would have wanted to add, but he avoided it. He pulled down his pants and boxer shorts, down to his ankles, finally getting his erection in his hand. He was so good at touching it and enjoying it, they knew each other better than anyone else. He started masturbating him slowly and Crowley was forced to concentrate on keeping his balance. He looked down on his member and Aziraphale's hand moving jealously.  
"You like it when someone takes an interest in you, don't you?"  
"Uh-huh. Everybody likes this one. You like this one too." he moaned. He wasn't wrong, but at that moment, we were talking about him.  
"And I bet you also like to make me lose my patience. Well, honey, you should know how jealous, possessive I can be. »  
In those moments Aziraphale struggled to recognize himself, but this was the effect that love and jealousy had on him.  
"M-My overestimate, I don't always want inca-ah!"  
How was it possible to have a conversation in that state? Crowley wasn't used to being quiet and the bastard knew that. And in fact, a satisfied smile didn't take long to come from Aziraphale himself.  
"Against the wall," he ordered. Crowley struggled to move, not least because his pants down to his ankles made any movement difficult. He put his palms on the icy wall with Aziraphale's hand still around his cock.  
"Oh, angel, please... please, give me a break, give me relief," she begged him. After all, he knew, he knew how excited he was about the idea of a demon begging an angel. Aziraphale had in fact wasted no time and unbuttoned his pants to free his member. Of course, it would have been nice if they were both completely naked, but even so he had a certain charm. The angel didn't take long to make him his own. He was in desperate need of it, jealousy was eating him alive and it was as if with that gesture he could make Crowley feel how much he wanted it or how much he felt about it. The demon sighed, feeling filled at last, but not satisfied, because that would come only at the moment when Aziraphale would start to move,  
"A-Aziraphale..."  
This last one sighed, without stopping touching him.  
"Do you know whose you are?" he whispered, moving slowly, slowly in an exasperating way. Crowley tightened his lips, bent over 90, physically and mentally submissive.  
"L-you know..."  
"And I want to hear you say it... say it or I swear I won't go on."  
"You're a bastard," he hissed, but then he heard Aziraphale's hand stop. "Y-you! I'm yours, only yours!"  
Satisfied, he finally started to move, not softly, no, he needed to fuck him, hard. And such strength Crowley could feel it all as his angel sank into him, as he opened him up and took him all the way and touched him at the same time.  
So damn good. The moans and panting, perfectly coordinated with each push, led him to pant, to moan, more and more.  
"AAAH! THAT!"  
But Aziraphale put his hand over his mouth, pressing hard and shutting him up.  
"Easy, darling, you're in real danger of getting us caught and that would be unpleasant, don't you think?"  
Crowley's moans were now suffocating in his hand, but they wouldn't stop. The demon had now ajarred his eyes, and Aziraphale found it sweet and incredibly exciting, so submissive. But then he thought back to the man who had entered the bookstore just before, who had approached Crowley languidly and with the clear intention of trying. And he had touched him, oh what a sacrilege that was for him. He couldn't bear it.  
Aziraphale gently took off his hand, going down to caress his arm, the same point that had been touched by that one there, and approached his ear to whisper something to him.  
"That's the only touch you want to hear. Isn't it?"  
"Uh... yes..." Crowley loved that possessiveness in his voice. Aziraphale's fingers now rubbed his reddened, sensitive tip, stimulating him.  
"And is it true that you only let me fuck you like this?" he asked him again, with his voice more and more broken, enjoying that warmth, that body, those anxieties that were his own and his only.  
"Yes... yes, only from you! Oh, angel! »  
In those moments he became so passive and submissive. He loved it, they both loved it, and he knew it. Aziraphale's touch on his arm, his breath on his neck were the only things he really wanted to hear. And then he'd move, he'd take it, he'd like it so much that he could bend it as and when he wanted to. "So obedient," whispered Aziraphale, then stroking his lips and forcing them gently. "Suck them."  
Crowley was quick to please him. He took his fingers in his mouth and began to suck them with his eyes closed, as he moved his hips, more and more enjoyable and closer and closer to his apex. Aziraphale had found a good way to suffocate those moans. Aziraphale was now biting his shoulder - his shirt was almost slipping off because of the eagerness with which they were moving - and now his tongue was running out.  
"Yes, mmmh," she moaned in his ear, before reaching her well-deserved orgasm in him once again.  
But it was never, ever enough.  
"Hmmm!" Crowley found himself biting his fingers a little bit as he allowed himself to spasm and came over there, in his hand, getting it dirty. But it wasn't enough for him and for this reason he forced Aziraphale to leave his member, opened his mouth and brought to his lips those dirty fingers of his own salty and hot semen. The angel bit his lip, enjoying that heavenly vision of Crowley still coming - getting dirty - and tasting his liquid pleasure.  
"Very good, Crowley... very good," he whispered, hugging him. The demon, for his part, was dirty with his moods and sweaty, but he didn't care if he had to catch his breath.  
"Uh, Aziraphale, I feared the worst when you brought me here. I thought you'd yell at me and maybe force me to sleep on the couch," Crowley said after a while.  
"Well, maybe I could let you sleep on the couch, actually," he said, amused. "After all, I hate it when someone makes a pass at the man I love... and when he's pleased."  
Crowley looked up to the sky.  
"Come on, angel. I'm glad, but I'm not doing it. What do I care about the others? I love you."  
Aziraphale liked that answer so much, maybe it would have saved him a sleep on the couch. He stroked the marks she'd left on his neck with his fingers.  
"I made sure to leave these with you."  
"Uh, I've been branded, I like it," he chuckled. "Um, angel, don't you hear voices?"  
"Shit! I-I mean, I mean, damn it!" he exclaimed, tearing off. "Customers! I have to go now."  
"Um, can I go out like this?" Crowley asked, with a smile on his face.  
The last thing he heard was Aziraphale telling him not to think about it at all. Or maybe he could just sit there and wait for him to finish with the customers...


	7. Shower

Aziraphale had always believed that beauty was an added value.  
The architecture was beauty. Art, literature, music, everything.  
Knowing how to admire was a gift, especially when you had all eternity ahead of you; by now you had understood it.  
Above all, he had come to the conclusion that the most beautiful work of art was Crowley.  
The demon was the most beautiful thing he'd ever known, from the beginning.  
He was hanging on her every word and had developed a very deep addiction for him. That's absurd.  
How could such a charming, handsome man fall in love with someone like him? He was too blond, too fat, too much... everything.  
He felt his partner was settling in. She knew she loved him, read it in his eyes, in those yellow pupils that she couldn't help but wonder if it was enough.  
Now, as he looked through the reflection of the pond near his home, a thousand doubts nagged him.  
"From Aziraphale, Crowley doesn't care if you're imperfect."  
Too bad angels were known for their perfection. He grimaced, taking a step back.  
It was the damn TV show, if he felt that way now.  
The before and after slimming had put him in crisis. He saw those happy, satisfied looks, and he had made sure he didn't feel that way.  
He made his way home, thoughtful.   
He put the tartan jacket on the chair, loosening two buttons on his shirt, arriving silently in the bedroom and snapping.  
Crowley was sitting in front of the mirror, braiding his red hair.  
His gaze was relaxed but alert, while his fingers moved skillfully.  
Aziraphale had grainy eyes, his breath cut off, while admiring - spying on - his demon in that intimate and private moment.  
He admitted to being a big clumsy guy when he saw him turn around, guilty of bumping into the door.  
"Angel, you scared me."  
"Sorry dear, I went for a walk and came back and..."  
"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he stood up, smiling, waving at him.  
Aziraphale swallowed it empty, watching it approach.  
"You're beautiful, Crowley."  
She saw him smiling, biting his lip, "Oh thank you, you too, angel."  
"No, I'm... I'm serious. You're perfect and God, I want you."  
"Really? " he heard him laughing low " And what turned you on so much? Spying on me? " he inquired "Or seeing me in front of the mirror? »  
The angel remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about it.   
Could the mirror be considered as an object capable of creating beauty? The answer was obvious, yes.  
He squeezed his hips, decided "You are beauty."

Going to bed was natural, a visceral need. Crowley in Aziraphale had understood at the same time how exciting it could be to watch oneself do such things. Although he was now more assertive and confident, the angel tended to dwell on certain things too much. Because it was one thing to look at Crowley, always perfect and beautiful in his eyes, and another to look at him and them while they were giving each other pleasure. It was no secret that Aziraphale was chronically insecure, especially about his physical appearance, despite the thousand thousand assurances of his demon. At that moment, however, even the worst doubts had been erased by Crowley's kisses, by excitement. The angel watched his companion, losing himself looking at him and thinking how beautiful he looked with his long hair, with the incomplete braid that still resisted despite Crowley struggling beside him.   
"Come on, angel. I want to look at us", he blew suddenly, kneeling on the mattress and looking carefully at his image reflected in the mirror. Aziraphale settled down on his side, looking just as interested. Crowley had the peculiarity of being virile, but also feminine, a peculiarity that they both possessed. He could see Crowley's reflection as he looked at himself with reddened cheeks. He stroked his face and neck, with his fingers gently caressing the swollen nipples, passing his fingertips. He descended on the contracted abdomen and then on the pubis. Further down, between the legs, his member was already hard and a little damp.   
"I've always liked to watch myself do certain things, even alone. And you, angel?" he asked, looking at the figure of his companion behind him. Aziraphale was paradoxically less shy when it came to their shared sexuality, rather than masturbation. It had never occurred to him to look at himself, he didn't think it was worth it.  
"There's not much to look at," he whispered, feeling a hot flash.  
"What are you talking about? This is nonsense. Come here a little bit. Give me a hug," Crowley said, continuing to move his hands over his body. Aziraphale crawled over to him. On her knees, she hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his body. Crowley sighed as he felt the angel's erection press against his backside and ajar, barely rubbing his eyes.  
"Not much to look at," you say? Are you still sure?"  
Aziraphale looked at them, thinking they were really beautiful, different and perfect. It was instinctive to kiss his neck, going up to his ear.  
"The credit is all yours."  
"What a modest angel you are," he mumbled.  
"No, I'm serious, Crowley. You're perfect. I swear I love everything about you, your eyes, your lips... this long hair looks so good, I can grab it and squeeze it between my fingers, it falls on your shoulders," she whispered a few inches from his lips, enjoying his warm breath. Crowley blushed, even though he was sure of himself, even though he knew he was handsome and charming, when it was his angel who complimented him, it was something else, especially when he whispered in his ear like that.  
"Since you like them, I'll keep them. But you know, for me the most beautiful one is you, so I don't want to stop looking at you even for a moment", he turned his face and then kissed him, looking with the tail in his eye at their naked figures. They kissed without haste and with devotion, caressing their tongues, Crowley's hands on those of the angel, the growing desire.  
"Uh, what do you want to do?" whispered Aziraphale, just a little further away. The demon smiled, biting his lip.  
"A number."  
"A number?" he asked, blinking.  
"Sixty-nine, angel. Exactly, I want to watch us suck each other's dicks. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked with an amused smile. Aziraphale now appreciated the way he talked so dirty, it excited him to death, not to mention the position he knew was satisfying.  
"No problem, dear. I guess you want to stay on top?"  
"I see you know me well, my little angel."  
They lay down, Crowley on Aziraphale, his face next to his member. The angel squeezed his hips, giving his rod a lick and then moving his gaze a moment to their image. He just wanted to see how interesting it would be.  
"Oh, my darling so hard and excited," Crowley bent down, taking it in his mouth and letting himself go to an appreciative verse, his face slightly bent toward the mirror. Aziraphale sighed, doing the same and welcoming the demon's erection in his mouth, careful to look at himself. Crowley sucked slowly for the first few moments, then became voracious and moved his hips. You could see, how they were enjoying themselves and eager to please each other.  
"Mmmh," he moans, holding Aziraphale's erection with one hand and rubbing his tongue on the tip. "Oh, I love it..."  
Aziraphale didn't mention talking, too focused on observing himself. It was something so intimate and profound, something only they could share. Crowley's taste was unique and he had the impression that it could slip down his throat.  
They were beautiful, yes. Immensely.  
"Does it turn you on, my little angel?" he asked, looking through the glass.  
"Y-Yes, a lot! Please, I don't want to stop!" she begged him, shaking his buttocks with one hand. Crowley licked his lips, giving him pleasure again and shutting up, leaving the silence to be broken only by panting and moaning. Aziraphale lost himself looking at the perfection with which Crowley moved on him, agile, sensual, virile yet feminine, it was absurd. He was filling his irises with them and perhaps he couldn't help it. Meanwhile the demon's erection was pulsating in his own mouth, as he pulsated in Crowley's. This last one, bent over, had hair falling back on his face.  
She was going to help him comb his hair afterwards.  
"Ah! Crowley, Crowley!" he moaned all of a sudden. "Y-You're beautiful!"  
"N-no, you are, you are! Ah, when you enjoy it for me you're even more beautiful, mmh!"  
In the meantime, the demon took care to stick two fingers into him to further arouse him.  
"Shit, Crowley!" the angel stiffened, but then he thought well enough to return the favor and soon two fingers were in the demon's warm walls. He could hear how it was widening, how it was going to go down and continuing like that they would both come quickly, but Crowley, with a choked moan, stopped.  
"Please, not yet," he whispered. "I want to come while you're inside me."  
Aziraphale stopped, with his fingers inside him. It wasn't easy to stop just now, but he made a deep effort, after all he wanted more too.  
"W-well... how do you want to do it?" he asked, as Crowley moved away.  
"Sit down, I'll take care of the rest," he said. So the angel sat down, not with little difficulty considering how tense his member, now shiny with saliva, was. He sat cross-legged, and shortly afterwards Crowley overtook him, sitting on him with his face facing the mirror. He let himself penetrate with great ease, seeing how well he had moistened him, and when he felt the powerful presence of the angel in him, he sighed.  
"Ah! What about this position? Do you like it?" he asked, observing himself. There was no scene more exciting than seeing how their bodies fit together perfectly. Aziraphale was breathless for a few moments. He could look at it, he could look at himself and expose himself as he was and touch it as he wanted to.  
"Oh, Crowley... he's so perfect, you're perfect."  
"Say it again, you know I love it when you list my talents," he blew, starting to move up and down slowly. "And touch me, look at us, don't stop."  
The angel didn't even think for a second about quitting. With her eyes fixed on their image, she kissed his neck, stroking the swollen nipples on which she rubbed the palms of her hands. It was such an erotic and beautiful scene, like a painting.  
Crowley, about him and around him, deserved to be admired. And so did Aziraphale, he watched his body tight as a rope, his lips open, the way his hair fell disorderly on his face, on his shoulders. He caressed him so slowly that he became impatient, and when he finally took his erection in his hand, the demon moaned.  
"Ah yes! Finally!" and saying that moved a bit faster. The angel's lips were gentle on his neck and back, his hand around his manhood, his thumb rubbing against the wet glans. The instinct to close his eyes and let go was a lot, but he would not miss a second of that scene.  
"Oh, angel! That's it, bravo!" he gasped, moving his hips. He saw how Aziraphale looked at him, in love, excited, devoted.  
"You're doing everything, dear. You're the good one," he whispered in his hair, moving his hand a little faster, as he felt Crowley sinking deeper and deeper into him. "I want to look at you, always look at you. And just look at you."  
"A-Then, just look at me!" he moans again, his voice broken, tired, panting because of the impending orgasm. He struggled, keeping his eyes wide open to observe each other the moment he and Aziraphale would come. The angel grabbed his face with one hand, holding it still, while biting his neck and leaving the mark of his teeth. It came inside him and a few moments later Crowley became stiff, letting go on his hand and dirtying his abdomen.  
"Ah yes!" he hissed, watching his swollen member squeeze into Aziraphale's now dirty fist. The latter saw how his partner's member was lowering and rising, his heart must have been beating so fast.  
"Wow, Crowley. That was beautiful. I had no idea looking at yourself could be so exciting."  
"We're the ones who are exciting. But I hope you still have energy, because you've got me, but now I want you to watch yourself get caught", still with short breath she kissed him on the lips.  
Yes, Aziraphale wanted it. He wanted to be taken and subdued, even though he'd just had an orgasm, it wasn't enough, he wanted more.  
"That's... that's fine, Crowley."  
The demon stood up, holding his hair back with one hand.  
"Bend over, angel."  
It was incredible how fast Crowley went from being submissive to authoritarian. Feeling a thrill and excitement again, Aziraphale bent over, resting her face on the mattress, looking in the mirror, rediscovering herself completely exposed to him.   
Crowley caressed him, starting at the base of the neck, along the back, then moving on to the buttocks which he groped with desire.  
"You are so sexy..."  
"N-no, it's not true," he blushed Aziraphale.  
"Oh, yes, I do. And I want to hear you say it."  
On his knees, he stroked its opening, then slipped three fingers into it with ease, admiring how they went in and out.  
"A-ah Crowley..."  
Now he was on the other side, on the side of the submissive who watched while the other took him.  
"Go ahead, go ahead, say it..."  
After opening him wide enough, she squeezed his soft hips, taking him gently and slowly, looking at his reflection sinking perfectly into him.  
It was a high-pitched moan that left Aziraphale's lips, he wanted to please him.  
"I-I'm... beautiful..."  
"And...?" Crowley cheered him on, hitting him on the buttocks again and moving fast.  
"And s-sexy, ah! That's it, again!"  
He never thought it would be like this. His body was tense, trembling and moving automatically to follow his movements, the demon's fingers tightened around his soft hips, squeezing them. He liked it, he really liked it the way it was. And on the other hand, Crowley was beautiful, he was submissive and dominant, with his quivering breath, dilated pupils, his sinuous and perfect figure. And then his member coming in and out of him, causing such pleasant friction.  
"Bravo my angel," he sighed, beginning to push at a fast pace, determined to return the favor, he would not stop until it came into him, until he saw his expression of pleasure.  
Aziraphale kept his gaze fixed on them, managing with one hand to touch the now tense member, which he grabbed and then touched, just as he had done shortly before with Crowley. He changed totally in the grip of pleasure, even his face and expression, he let himself go, he let himself go as with no one and was not ashamed of it, not anymore.  
"Oh, Crowleeeeey!" cried, feeling the demon hit him in who knows what sensitive spot. The demon smiled, continuing to insist and move in the same way.  
"Aziraphale...!" he called out his name, giving another kiss and stiffening again, so much so that his muscles hurt.  
"AH!" Aziraphale saw himself reaching orgasm in his own hand and as he waved, they waved together, in a disorderly and impatient manner.  
He had to admit they were quite a show.  
Crowley stood still, his head thrown back for a few moments and then just relaxed.  
"Are you there, angel?"  
"Darling, you should know I don't break so easily," I sighed. The demon then came out of him, sitting on the bed and reaching out his hand in his direction. Aziraphale sat down in front of him and then began to caress himself gently.  
"What do you say, do you like looking at us?" Crowley asked, stroking his neck and then the chest underneath which his heart was beating at a normal rate.  
"I like it very much. I don't mean to be presumptuous, but we're very handsome."  
"About everything, about presumption you care!" he exclaimed with a smile and then felt Aziraphale's fingers intertwine in his locks.  
"Can I... can I braid your hair again? It was looking good. Sorry it's gone."  
Crowley blushed, just typical of Aziraphale coming out with such nice requests right after some great sex.  
"Oh, sure. But woe betide you if you pull my hair", he recommended, but he knew this would never happen.


End file.
